Three Long Months
by leveragus
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS 5X01 Here are some Nate and Sophie missing scenes from the very big bird job


**A/N Who is happy that Leverage is back? :D Here are my thoughts on two missing scenes of the episode. I hope you enjoy them**

**WARNING SPOILER SEASON 5!**

After the Mrs. Santos and her daughter left, Nate turned to Hardison.

"Okay, Hardison. I see you've been very efficient. You found us some HQs, a new client… Have you by any chance found me a place to live too?"

Hardison looked at him strangely. "I though…" he raised his eyebrow and pointed at Nate and then at Sophie. "You know… as it's been three months since you two last saw each other…"

"Naked" Parker added.

"Parker!" Sophie said shocked, but her cheeks were already getting red.

"I mean…." Hardison continued embarrassed "Aren't you two going to stay together?"

"I don't need you to regulate my sex life, Hardison, thank you very much!" Nate groaned annoyed.

"You've better had no sex life in these three months, mister!" Sophie looked at Nate in challenge.

"Of course not…" Nate shook his head in confusion "Why… you know…" he took a deep breath. "You know there is only you" He looked deep in her eyes.

"Oh, that's so sweet" Parker commented teasingly.

Hardison frowned in confusion "Where are you staying, Sophie?"

"At a hotel!" she put her hands on her hips. "Because I didn't think I was going to need permanent living arrangements"

"Yes… well.." Hardison worked on his tablet PC. "I'm transferring to your mobile phones possible interesting apartments or house"

Nate sighed. "In meantime I guess I'll have to stay in a hotel room too. I've spent three months on my boat, I'd rather not sleep in there again. Before we plan anything I need a shower and a change of clothes" he got up. "And maybe a couple of hours of sleep"

The hacker nodded "I'll e-mail you anything interesting I may find. Will we start tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah"

"I'll give you a ride to the hotel" Sophie offered. "Beside, you've got your travelling bag in my car"

"See ya guys!" Parker waved at them

Sophie and Nate made their way out of the brewery and walked towards her car.

"So…" Sophie leaned into him while they were walking. "are you really going to get a room at a hotel?"

He smiled. "Of course not" Once they arrived at her car he blocked her path with his body and leaned down to kiss her again. The kiss was just as passionate as before and this time there were no interruptions. He slightly pushed her body until her back was against the car. "It's been three months" he whispered into her lips.

"I know" she groaned nipping his bottom lip. "Three long months" she kissed him again.

Realizing that they were probably making a scene in the open street, they reluctantly let go of each other.

"Let's go!" he told her

The drive at the hotel was spent in silence, there wasn't really much to stay. They arrived at the luxurious hotel, of course Sophie being Sophie she wouldn't have stayed in anything less than a five stars hotel, left the car to the valet and Nate waited for Sophie to get her key card from the reception. People were giving him strange looks. He did feel a bit out of place with his jeans, white t-shirt and flee jacket. Sophie arrived soon enough.

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing his uneasiness.

"Nothing" he shook his head and together they went inside the lift.

Once inside the room, Nate put down his travelling bag and wondered around the room.

"Nice!"

"Only the best!" she smirked and put her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair at its base. "I like your new hair cut"

"Well… with the wind blowing my hair was a right mess, so I decided for a short cut…"

"Hmm…" she started kissing his neck.

"Soph… I need to take a shower…" he started saying.

"Oh no, mister" she unlocked her arms and gently pushed him on the bed "For the time being I want you on that bed, and as much as I find you sexy in those jeans, they are going to come off"

Their lovemaking was passionate, bodies find each other after three months of separation. But something else was new. Sophie soon noticed Nate's openness. When she looked into his eyes, she no longer saw a wall behind them, but he was finally letting her inside, finally letting her see his emotions. A new found trust and companionship was building between them.

"Hmm…" Sophie moaned after she finally regained her breath and senses.

"Yeah, that was pretty great" Nate laid beside her still catching his breath.

"It was fantastic. Next time you're going sailing around for three months, I'm coming with you" she turned on her side, holding her head up with her hand.

Nate raise his eyebrow in amusement. "You? On a boat? For three months?"

"What? I know how to sail!" she looked at him insulted.

"Yes, but you also need to travel and not stay in the same place for too long"

"That's why we'll only use the boat for moving up the coast and stop in different port cities. It would be great"

He looked at her smiling. "Yes, it would"

She gave him a small kiss. "So, next vacation?"

"We'll talk about it"

They heard the rain outside.

Sophie groaned. "It's raining. Again! Why do we have to stay in Portland?"

"It's for the best Sophie, you'll see"

"Well, I'm not happy about it, I was so starting to get used to Boston"

"Yes, well, it's time to move on" he told her pensive. "Can I have that shower now?" he smirked.

"Only if I can join you" she replied with a smirk of her own.

"I wonder where the boxes with all my clothes inside have gone." He started looking for some clean clothes in his bag.

"Wardrobe"

"What?" he turned to her.

"Look inside the wardrobe" she told him tying a robe around her. "I've manage to get you some clothes from them, but I think the rest are still in a storage that Hardison rented."

He opened the wardrobe and as Sophie told him he found some of his old clothes inside. He recognized some of Sophie's favourite, including his old flee jacket that was now hers.

He picked out a pair of underwear, trousers and a white shirt.

"Thanks" he leaned behind her and kissed her slightly bare shoulder.

"Well, I couldn't really let you go around naked" she frowned. "Actually, thinking about it"

He chuckled. "Let's have that shower, so I can officially take you out to dinner in Portland"

"I like the sound of that"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nate slowly entered the hotel room. Sophie had got him a key card from the reception, so they were now officially sharing the room. He had left Hardison to work at his computer. He didn't feel good about lying to Sophie either, but in his mind he kept repeating to himself that it was for the best.

"Hey," He saw her laying on the bed looking at some file from her tablet pc.

"Hi, looks who's here? I was starting to get worried" she looked up.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some things" he started to get undress.

"Now, every time you say that, something bad happens. What's going on in that head of yours?"

He smirked. "Nothing you have to worry about"

"Hmm…" she looked at him skeptically, but the let the matter drop… for now.

He went into the bathroom for a quick wash, but he soon joined Sophie in bed. "Have you been looking at some apartments?" he peeked at her files on the screen. He raised his eyebrow. "Or looking out to start a theatre business. Sophie?" he looked at her annoyed.

"What?" she asked in false question. She rolled her eyes. "Nate, I really want to do this. I think it's the only thing that could make this place interesting"

"Yes, because our cons are so boring" he teased her.

"That's…" she groaned in frustration. " Nate, please"

He saw in her eyes how much she wanted this. He sighed. "Okay, I'll try to help you with this…" he waved his hand. "… thing!"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she gave him a big sloppy kiss.

"Yeah, if Hardison and Parker… and well , Eliot have a restaurant, I guess you can have a theatre" he smiled.

"You don't know how much this means to me" she told him seriously.

"Well, I know how you can thank me later" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes again, this time in amusement. "Men!"

"First," he took the tablet from her hands. "We have to start looking at apartments. I don't want to stay in a hotel forever."

"But it's so convenient. You don't have to cook, clean…" she whined.

"Soph…" he said annoyed.

"Oh, okay. But it has to be something nice… and big… with a walk in closet for my clothes and shoes, yours can go in the wardrobe. "

"Wait!" he stopped her and looked at her in question. "When did we decide that we're going to move in together?"

"Of course we're moving in together, love. It would be a bit stupid buying two apartments when we'll be only using one" she looked at him like it was obvious.

"Hmm… okay, I guess" he kept looking at the files and then paused. "You know that that will mean seeing each other every day, all the time"

"Yes, so?"

"You don't think we will kill each other"

"Oh, Nate!" she gave him a devil smile. "If I haven't kill you by now, you can be sure it's not going to happen in the future" she touched the monitor to zoom on a house that caught her eye. "Besides, I like having you around"

"That's good to know" he replied sarcastically looking at the house that caught her attention. "You want to visit this?"

"It looks perfect!" she smiled already imagine living there, she liked that it was between the HQs and the theatre.

"I'll call tomorrow to book an appointment" he turned off the tablet and put it on the bedside table.

"I don't know you, but I'm exhausted! It was a difficult con to pull off" he laid down with a groan from his aching muscles.

"You said you would have kept it simple. It's not my fault your simple it's way too elaborate." She turned off the lights and nestled beside him laying her head on his right shoulder. With a finger she traced his latest scar on his right shoulder. The one that Dubenich left him, besides the ones that were not visible.

"Something on your mind?" he whispered at her putting an arm around her and caressing her back.

"That woman, Mrs. Santos, got me thinking" she looked up without lifting her head from him. "Are you happy?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that… I want you to be happy. After everything you've been through, you deserve it. I want us to be happy"

He signed, not really ready to open up with her, but knowing that he needed to make some progress. Also, he said he wanted to make changes. "Being here with you now, I'm as happy as I can get… right now"

And maybe it wasn't the perfect answer, but it was enough for her. With a smile on her face she leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
